


After Work (AlanXEric)

by Nitchen



Series: Slingphries [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Chronic Illness, Cute, Cute Ending, Illnesses, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitchen/pseuds/Nitchen
Summary: AlanXEric / Smut / Fluff
Relationships: Alan Humphries & Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby
Series: Slingphries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105112
Kudos: 3





	After Work (AlanXEric)

"Alan," Eric carefully opened the door of the bedroom he was sharing with Alan. He had been living with him for a year now. A year full of happy memories, but also of sad ones. The thorns had already penetrated further than expected, but they made the time they still have together the most beautiful of their lives, they were engaged, had some wonderful relationships, almost without quarrels and could not be happier overall. The brown-haired one was already in bed and looked at the blond Reaper. He looked pale, he hadn't had a seizure for several weeks, but his chest sometimes hurt badly.

"How are you, honey?", he asked thoughtfully as he sat down in bed and kissed him tenderly. Alan just blushed, and every time Eric kissed him. Actually it should be an everyday occurrence for him, but his heart always leapt in front of friends when Eric caressed him. He also sat up and hugged Eric, who laughed. The blond loved his partner more than anything. He was his light in the darkness, his one and only. He didn't need anyone else but Alan. "When you are on my side, I always feel good...."said the smaller one softly.

He felt Eric's lips against his neck. "I want you." The blond reaper kissed Alan tenderly and inhaled his scent. They did not have sex as often as other couples, which was also due to a very specific reason. It was because of the thorns that will soon tear him away, the doctors believe so. They couldn't do many things because of the thorns. In the beginning they had thought about children, after several conversations they realized that it would be too dangerous. Eric wishes they had some. He would love to have a little duplicate of himself or Alan walking around the apartment. However, he did not want to put his Alan in danger.

Alan smiled and stroked the other's cornrows, then he kissed his future husband tenderly. Eric did everything for him. He was always with him, protecting him, reading every wish from his eyes. It had simply been love at first sight with them. He could still remember his proposal. The flower meadow, the tears of joy he shed and the ring he had never taken off since Eric had put it on him. That was two months ago. They're getting married the month after next. Everything was already perfectly planned. Her friends had already been invited, Alan had already bought a dress together with Grell and Eric had also been shopping with Ronald.

The Scot loved it when Alan wore dresses. "Me too.." Alan said softly before he started unbuttoning the shirt of the taller one. When all the buttons were undone, he gently pulled it off. Eric grinned and tampered with the other man's boxer shorts. He took them off and threw them in the back. The brown-haired one's eyes lit up, Shinigami eyes naturally glow in the dark, but the small bedside lamp on Alan's side of the bed gave a part of the room a gift. Eric left the light on so he could see how Alan was doing. Far too often he woke up from a wheezy side of Alan and had to carry him to the infirmary of the Society. The blond one began to caress the chest of the smaller one. He looked briefly at his arms. The thorns were clearly visible. They had already grown beyond the elbow. The brown-haired one was ashamed of the thorns. The smaller Reaper was not ashamed of being the perfect, healthy fiancé, but Eric didn't care. He loved his partner, even though he was terminally ill.

"I love you more...." the Scottish guy stroked the other guy's limb, making Alan's face turn red. The blond kissed him again while the younger one took off the other one's boxers. Both smiled as Eric gently pushed his fingers into the hole of the smaller one. Alan was already used to it and had no pain, so they could continue calmly. He moved his finger slowly and pushed another one into Alan who moaned and looked at Eric.

"Should I stop?", asked the taller one and stroked the cheek of his former student. The addressed person shook his head. Eric continued and moved his fingers a little bit in Alan, gently and slowly. When he was done with it, he took his fingers out of his fiancée again and pushed his penis inside him instead. The shiniami moaned when Eric started to move into him. He pressed the younger Reaper to himself and brought him into a sitting position. Alan held on to his future husband and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of love. Eric moved slowly at first, then a little faster. Alan moaned louder and smiled. The blond one didn't worry that the neighbours would complain about the volume. After all, Grell and William lived next door to them and they have sex far too often according to Alan, but Grell is Grell and stopping her urges can be quite. . . difficult.

"Are you okay?", Eric asked his friend. This one nodded slightly. He didn't want his lover to stop. The Scotsman moved into him faster and faster. He kissed him tenderly with tongue and licked across Alan's throat. This one moaned again. His face was scarlet with charm. He held on to Eric, caressed his neck, making the blond god of death grin. He moaned loudly himself when he reached the climax. "Hah...Let me know when I can come..." it came from the bigger ones. He bit his lip. Alan nodded and closed his eyes. After a few seconds Eric came into him. Alan breathed heavily and smiled again. "Eric...I can't...do this anymore...", He kissed his partner again and dropped back as the older one pulled his dick out of him.

"It's alright Alan..it was wonderful..." Eric kissed his fiancé in several places, stroking his chest and over his head. Then he lay down beside him. Alan snuggled up to his roommate and laid his head on Eric's chest. Eric pushed Alan closer. It was a good feeling, a comforting one."I love you..."  
"I love you, too". Alan returned. A few minutes later he had fallen asleep and dreamed of their future and of flowers in which they lay and laughed, talked, were together. He loved Eric more than anything. Because he knew this man would never leave him.


End file.
